In assembly of vehicles, it is quite common to pre-assemble some of the parts at one site and to transport them to another site for final assembly. A particular part, the half-axle tube assembly, contains a steering dampener bracket which has demonstrated its fragility and that it can be easily damaged during transport.
Several pieces of the prior art teach devices for shipping rods, tubes and the like which are longitudinally symmetrical, unlike the present invention. These devices generally hold the tubes in a horizontal manner. The devices which teach the packaging of pieces which are not longitudinally symmetrical, such as wine bottles, usually hold the pieces in a "head to head" manner, that is, the adjacent pieces are all faced in the same direction rather than being faced in opposite directions.